


Never Believe It's Not So

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: A vaguely magical au, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, don't question it too much, love potions, mutual pining but not drawn out really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: “Oh my God!” Ernst shouted as the door opening and subsequent jar-dropping happened.“Oh my God,” Hanschen repeated back to him, but in a much softer way. He stared at Ernst with wide, curious eyes and didn’t seem to care that there were glass shards at his feet or that there was something soaking into his skin.AKA something something magic love potions





	Never Believe It's Not So

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wrote this during finals instead of working on finals ugh  
> 2\. Don't read too much into the details of the worldbuilding. Ernst makes potions as his job, magic is sort of a commonplace thing.  
> 3\. Title comes from Pilot's song Magic cuz I'm not creative.  
> Enjoy!

Ernst should have been more careful. That was it. Ernst should have been more careful and more organized and that way, when Hanschen burst dramatically through the door like he always did, he wouldn’t have knocked over the jars shoved onto the shelf. And they wouldn’t have clattered to the ground. And the one with the lid haphazardly screwed on wouldn’t tumble and spill its bright blue liquid all over Hanschen’s surprised face before Ernst could stop it.

“Oh my God!” Ernst shouted as the door opening and subsequent jar-dropping happened.

“Oh my God,” Hanschen repeated back to him, but in a much softer way. He stared at Ernst with wide, curious eyes and didn’t seem to care that there were glass shards at his feet or that there was something soaking into his skin.

“I’m such an idiot,” Ernst said, more to himself than to Hanschen. He grabbed a dustpan and tried to push the glass shards off the floor. He kept stealing nervous glances up at Hanschen, who gazed fondly back. This was a bad sign.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, luckily that was the only one that broke. I should’ve put it in a protective jar, like these others.” Ernst lined the rest of the jars up on the shelf and pushed them far enough back that they wouldn’t be jostled again. When he turned back around, Hanschen’s face was mere inches from his own. And his eyes were bright blue instead of their usual brown. Ernst groaned. “Oh, no.”

“What is it?”

“I didn’t think - it shouldn’t work just by contact.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Hanschen, what spilled all over you - that was a love potion.” Hanschen smiled.

“You love me, too?” Ernst ignored the end of Hanschen’s sentence and shook his head.

“I made it for my portfolio, that’s it. Usually I’m very ethically opposed, but I have a presentation next week and I’m trying to prove that I’m proficient at potion-making.” He gestured to Hanschen, who had gently taken his hand and was now stroking it with his thumb. “Obviously, I am.”

“You’re so good at potion-making.”

“But I didn’t think it would work just by skin contact! You should have had to drink it.” Hanschen squeezed Ernst’s hand.

“I guess you’re just that good.”

“No, stop.” Ernst pulled his hand away. “This isn’t you; this is the potion talking.”

“I don’t think so. And I think I would know whether I love you.” Ernst shook his head.

“Just leave me alone, Hanschen. It’ll wear off in a few days. Then you won’t love me anymore.”

Hanschen pouted. “I’m not going to stop loving you,” he said, with a level of seriousness that made Ernst’s breath catch in his throat. “I can’t fathom it.”

“That’s very sweet, but I’m telling you, it’s the potion. Now, what did you come here for in the first place.”

“I can’t remember. I got lost in your eyes on my way here.”

“That’s so cheesy I’m going to vomit.”

“I think I came here…” he snapped his fingers. “To see you! I came to see you, but I was going to tell you I was here to see if you had any of that stuff for my back because I was going to tell you I ran out.”

“So you wanted some of the salve for your back.” Ernst moved toward his work desk and grabbed a smaller bottle that he started filling with the salve.

“No, I said I was going to  _ tell _ you that, but really I came here to see you. How was your day?”

“Well, it isn’t off to a great start.”

Hanschen looks genuinely sad. “What happened?” Ernst looked at him in disbelief.

“What do you think? I spilled a love potion all over you, and now you’re infatuated with me!”

“And is that such a bad thing?”

“Here’s the salve, Hanschen. Do you need anything else?”

“I need to be with you.”

“Be serious.”

“I am.” Hanschen leaned in close to Ernst’s face. “Kiss me?”

Ernst shook his head. “I can’t,” he squeaked out.

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t really love me.”

“You’re wrong, Ernst. I’m going to prove that you’re wrong.”

“I’ll see you later Hanschen.” Hanschen pulled back and shook his head.

“I’m going to prove that you’re wrong.”

* * *

 

After Ernst successfully managed to shoo Hanschen out the door, he settled back down to his bench to remake the love potion that had been compromised. And his phone kept buzzing. With messages from Hanschen.

Ernst felt a little guilty. How could he not? Not just because he was the one who made the love potion in the first place, but because he knew how painful it must be for Hanschen to feel such a deep love for someone who he thought didn’t love him back. Ernst knew because he felt that pain every day. He’d been in love with Hanschen as long as he could remember. It was just his luck that Hanschen was only returning his feelings after being magically compelled to do so.

Ernst glanced over at his phone, which was still lighting up every few moments with an eager text from Hanschen.  _ Poor thing, _ Ernst thought in spite of himself. Ernst could ignore every single text from Hanschen and his feelings towards Ernst wouldn’t change. At least not until the potion wore off. Ernst turned in his recipe book to see if he could find some kind of antidote for Hanschen. It was the least he could do, really.

_ It’s just for a few days, _ a little voice said in the back of his head.  _ The least you can do is enjoy it while you can, since he’ll probably be too embarrassed afterwards to even give you the time of day. _ Ernst frowned, thinking about how angry Hanschen would be with him when the spell wore off and he found out how foolish he’d acted. He’d probably never speak to Ernst again. But then again, if Ernst got too attached to the doting Hanschen, he’d be utterly heartbroken when the spell wore off. He resolved to keep his distance while he could, and maybe try and make the antidote in case he really needed it. After all, what a burden it might be if Hanschen couldn’t focus on anything but him. Yes, it was only fair to make the antidote.

* * *

 

Ernst had tuned out the constant buzzing of his phone so well that he almost didn’t notice Thea’s call until the last few rings.

_ “Ernst? What took you so long to pick up?” _

“Hi Thea. Sorry, I was busy, I guess I didn’t notice.”

_ “Would you care to tell me what the hell you did?”  _ Ernst had some inkling of an idea as to what she meant, but didn’t want to guess wrong.

“What do you mean?”

_ “You know what I mean. What’s wrong with Hanschen?” _ In spite of himself, Ernst pressed a hand to his forehead.  _ Oh, God. _

“It was an accident, I swear.” Ernst heard a muffled voice on Thea’s end, followed by Thea telling whomever it was to go away, she was on the phone.

_ “He hasn’t stopped telling me how much he loves you. Not like normal - he’s been saying really weird stuff this time. Waxing poetic about your eyes or whatever.” _

“Wait, what do you mean ‘like normal’?” He heard a weird strangled noise on Thea’s end.

_ “Nothing. You’re changing the subject. What did you do?” _

“He may have knocked over one of my love potions.”

_ “Love potion? Ernst, you rascal. I’m almost impressed.” _

“It wasn’t on purpose!”

_ “Yeah, yeah. But you’re kind of glad it happened, aren’t you?” _

Ernst hesitated. “No,” he said resolutely. “It’s not fair to Hanschen. I’m actually making the antidote right now.”

_ “I guess that would be better for my sake, since he’s just talking my ears off about how much he loves you. Still, why not have a little fun? Let him take you out?” _

“It wouldn’t be right.”

_ “None of this is right. Look, will you do it for me? Go on a date or whatever you kids do, and then slip him the antidote in his cheesecake. No harm, no foul. You get to have a delightful evening with Hanschen Rilow, and he stops- oh my God, he’s singing. He’s singing about how much he loves you.”  _ Ernst could faintly hear the sound of musical chords on the other end.  _ “I’m begging you.” _

“Okay, fine. I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

Ernst opted to pick up Hanschen instead of risking letting Hanschen drive. After all, he didn’t want him to have his eyes on Ernst instead of the road.  _ That’s a little mean, and you know it. _ He shrugged the thought off.

He’d stressed about what to wear on his first (and probably last) date with Hanschen before he reminded himself that Hanschen would be utterly thrilled with whatever Ernst wore, even if he showed up naked. In fact, he might be even more thrilled if Ernst showed up naked. But then Ernst remembered that by the end of the afternoon, Hanschen would be back to his normal self, so Ernst started stressing again.  _ It won’t be a date when it’s done, Ernst. It’s hardly a date at all. _

He kept running his fingers over the small bottle of antidote in his pocket as he waited for Hanschen to come to the door. It didn’t take long - Hanschen looked like an excited puppy who had bounded to see who rang the doorbell.

“You look so beautiful,” Hanschen said, breathless. Ernst could feel his cheeks getting warm. “I would say you’ve never looked more beautiful in your life, but you look this beautiful every day.”

“Let’s get in the car, Hanschen.”

“Anything for you, Ernst.”

Yes, this was definitely a mistake. Ernst fumbled and nearly dropped his keys when he tried to put them into the ignition because Hanschen was staring so intently at him. And leaning very close to him. “Hanschen, I need to drive. Can you please stay on your side of the car?”

“I don’t like being so far away from you.”  _ God, he’s cheesy. _

“It’s not a long drive,” Ernst reassured as he started up the car. It really wasn’t; they were just going to the coffee place in town. They could have walked, but Ernst honestly wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Every longing look from Hanschen just reminded him how much he wished Hanschen’s feelings were real.

After they got out of the car, Hanschen slid his hand into Ernst’s as they walked inside. They ordered their drinks without Hanschen doing anything too embarrassing, and then Ernst instructed Hanschen to go find a table while he got sugar for their coffees.

“Why can’t I get sugar with you?”

“It’s pretty crowded, and I don’t want anyone to steal my favorite table.” Hanschen’s eyebrows raised.

“Which one is that?” Ernst gestured with his elbow and Hanschen raced off to claim the window table for him and Ernst. Meanwhile, Ernst put sugar and cream into Hanschen’s coffee, along with the antidote.

“Here you go,” Ernst said nervously as he put the cup down in front of Hanschen. Hanschen made no move to drink it and simply continued to stare dopily into Ernst’s eyes. “What is it?”

“You knew my coffee order,” he said. “I love you, too.”

“Yeah, well, drink up.” Ernst demonstrated by taking a gulp of his own coffee, then quickly regretted it when he burned his tongue. “Fuck.”

“Was it too hot?” Hanschen said with concern. “I can kiss you to make it better.”

Everything in Ernst’s body was screaming at him to accept when he shook his head. “Yours shouldn’t burn; you take a lot of milk in your coffee.”

“You know me so well, Ernst.”  _ Just drink the fucking antidote and let’s get this over with. _

“Boy, it sure is cold in here. Aren’t you cold?”

“Do you want my jacket?” Before Ernst could protest, Hanschen’s jacket was already slung around Ernst’s shoulders.

“Okay, Hanschen, but aren’t you cold? Maybe you should drink your coffee.”

“Will you kiss me if I do?”

Ernst hesitated. “Sure.”

Hanschen grabbed his cup and drained the coffee like his life depended on it. Ernst braced himself for the moment Hanschen realized what had happened, but Hanschen just put the cup down, leaned in towards Ernst, and kissed him.

Ernst pulled back abruptly. “Did I do something wrong?” Hanschen asked. “That doesn’t usually happen when I kiss people.

“I’m sorry Hanschen, I just can’t take advantage of you like that.”

“What do you mean?” Ernst looked at Hanschen’s eyes and noticed that they were back to their normal color.

“Wait, now I’m confused.”

“About what?”

“Your eyes changed back - that means the antidote worked. You shouldn’t be in love with me.”

“Why not?”

“Because you were in love with me because of the potion, okay? That’s it!”

“Are you sure? Because I seem to remember things differently. I seem to remember being in love with you since the first time we met.” Hanschen gazed down at his cup. “But if you don’t love me, I understand that, too.”

“What? No, I love you. I always thought  _ you _ didn’t love  _ me.” _

“Then I must not have been doing a very good job of showing it. I was sure you knew.” Ernst began to laugh. “What is it?”

“I just can’t believe this,” Ernst said. “It seems too good to be true. It seems like...like…”

“Like magic?” Ernst rolled his eyes. “Can I kiss you again? Now that you know it’s not because of your potion?”

“I must be dreaming.”

“I promise you’re not.” Hanschen leaned in towards Ernst again, who didn’t pull away this time. Instead he leaned into the kiss, putting an arm around Hanschen to bring him closer. 

He knew that it was all real but it still felt, well, magical.

**Author's Note:**

> "lmao thays my fuckin story binch bye"  
> \- health god
> 
> You know the drill - leave kudos or comments if ya dug, visit me [here or ](http://thatsilvermagic.tumblr.com)[here](http://zartharn.tumblr.com) or [here](https:/twitter.com/slickarus) and I take prompts.  
> Have a good day.


End file.
